Ink Machine Loading Dock
The Ink Machine room is a location from Chapter 1 in Bendy and the Ink Machine as a part of Joey Drew Studios. Background This room is a very large room, and various pipes, barrels, and crates are scattered around the area. A generator can be seen on the left side. In the center of the room, there is a large ink pool which the Ink Machine can be risen out of by numerous chains. The only accessible area in this room is a balcony near the top, with a lever that can pull the Ink Machine out. On the left side there is a Bendy cutout, a shelf, and a chest. On the right side there is a barrel and a generator with two battery slots. A pipe can be seen in the back with a "Keep Out" sign above it. In between the hallway and the balcony, there is a small hallway. Near the hallway, there is a barrel and some ink cans. There is also a chart on the wall saying "Ink Output Schedule", which apparently states that the Ink Machine produces 423 gallons (or roughly 1,601 liters) per week. There is a pipe in the middle of the floor which says "Watch Your Step". Near it, there is a "Keep Out" sign. Next to it there is a dresser. Gameplay This is the place where Henry must visit before heading for the break room. To pull the Ink Machine out, Henry must find two batteries on the balcony. One is on the shelf, and the other is in the chest. Henry must collect six items scattered throughout the workshop, restore the ink pressure in the projector room, then finally switch it on via a switch in the break room for activating the Ink Machine. Two item can be found in this room: * Gear - Located in the chest next to the battery. * Dry Cell - Located in the chest of the Gear or other randomized item. Upon re-visiting the room after activating the Ink Machine from pulling the switch in the break room, Henry notices the entrance blocked by multiple boards. The floor within this room is also covered with several ink stains, a result by the activation of the Ink Machine itself. [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]] suddenly pops out behind the blocked entrance and knocks Henry over before the entire workshop starts flooding with ink. Trivia * After completing the puzzle to activate the Ink Machine, there are what appears to be a few ink-stained, human footprints, made from a possible mysterious ink creature who is likely responsible for blocking the entrance with boards after walking out from the pub room. ** The footprints are first introduced in Chapter 1's first remastered update. The footprints are removed upon Chapter 3's release and re-added in the update patch 1.3.1.3. * The entrance from previous updates lacks the surrounding boards and the room's sign is connected from above. * The room appears to be boarded up from the inside in the prototype version, while it was boarded up from the outside in the updated version. * This room was supposed to barricade itself after "Bendy" breaks down all the boards. This idea was scrapped for reasons. * The Ink Machine is obviously being carried by chains, and every chapter after this the player can enter a room to see the Ink Machine going down. Map Audio ru:Комната Чернильной машины pl:Pokój Ink Machine Category:Locations